


they fell into a labyrinth of-

by boxofnothing



Series: six words is so not enough [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Making Out, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Smuff, jake and Amy falling into a lot of shit, one shots, sometimes angst but mostly fluff, this is far more happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofnothing/pseuds/boxofnothing
Summary: Jake and Amy fall into a lot of stuff. Lakes, love, parenthood, supply closets, engagement, lakes. They fall into a lot of lakes.Basically a series of oneshots with Jake and Amy falling into stuff both literally (like holes and closets and stuff) and figuratively (like love, parenthood, grandparenthood)most recent falling: pregnancy





	1. grandparentry

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first actual series of connected one shots and I am hella excited. I came up with this idea a while ago and well, I actually have a long list of chapter ideas as well as a couple other chapters started. I intend to make most of them sweet and happy because I have seriously struggled with writing too much angst. Like it is a serious problem. Also I'll add a couple of tags as they come up. Anyway, I hope you like this, start and all.
> 
> M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy find out they are going to be grandparents and well the feelings are a little mixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is super cute and short is my best description for it. It is only like 600 words but I think any longer and it would just be too much. Anyway I hope y'all like it and think it's just as cute as I think it is.

> _ they fell into a labyrinth of grandparentry _

“We’re too young to be grandparents!” Jake yelled as he pulled back the blanket on their bed and got into bed with a huff. He flops into bed and throws his feet over the edge.

“Maya is 25 with a stable career and a husband. If they think they are ready to get pregnant then they can get pregnant.” Amy calls from the bathroom. Jake listens as he hears the water run and the toothbrush being used. He hears he spit and turn the water off before she joins him in the room.

Her hair is down and loose down her back.

“That doesn’t mean anything. We are still too young to be grandparents.”

“Ok, Mr. Salt and Pepper,” she leans over the bed and ruffles his (unfortunately) graying hair, “We’re in our sixties, we are at prime grandparent time. And I thought you wanted grand kids.”

Shit, she got him.

“I  never said that!” His voice raises almost an octave and judging by the quirk in Amy’s eyebrow, she knows why.

“Nice voice crack there buddy.”

“I did no such thing!” His voice cracks again and Amy breaks down laughing. “Stop laughing! It’s not funny!”

“Babe, it’s totally funny!” She leans over to kiss him and then she slides into bed next to him.

Amy’s laughter eventually peeters down and she reaches to her nightstand for her crossword. Jake pulls out his phone and he tries to distract him from the fact that his daughter, his oldest child, is going to have a child of her own.

A child, she is going to raise just like he raised her.

A child, she is going to love just as much as he loves her, he hopes.

He still can’t believes that only 25 years ago it was him holding a child in his arms for the first time. It was him scared shitless that he was going to mess this child up so bad that they’d doubt themselves.

It all just flew by.

And now his daughter got to experience it all the way he got to all those years ago.

“She’s all grown up. Our little girl is all grown up.” He says, tears welling in his eyes.

His wife turns to look at him, she puts down her crossword puzzle and she gives him a sad smile, “I know,”

“I mean just the other day she was barely even a thought to us and then what? She had to grow up on us and have kids of her own?!”

Amy places a hand on Jake’s lying on the bed next to him. She squeezes reassuringly, “That’s kind of what happens. We blink and the next thing we know if their graduating from Kindergarten and then we blink again and their in Middle School. Then we blink again and poof they’re a freshmen in High School and starting their first relationship. We blink again and their learning to drive, another blink and they’re a High School graduate. Blink again, first day of college, blink, college graduate. Another blink and they get married, another and they start a family of their own. It’s always going to move by so fast.”

She’s right. She’s always right. It all goes by so fast and all he can hope for is to have more time.

“I just- I wish there was more time.”

“So do I.” She agrees, squeezing his hand again in reassurance. She pauses as if contemplating what she is going to say next before she nearly squeals, “But now we get to be grandparents!” 

Jake breaks out in grin because they are going to be grandparents! And they are going to knock the socks off of grandparentry. Hells yeah they are.


	2. brothers (how does she have so many brothers?!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy and a whole lot of Santiago men.

 

> _they fell into the labyrinth of brothers (how does she have so many brothers?!)_

Don’t get him wrong. Jake really, really did wish when he was little he had a brother or a sister. It meant he had an automatic friend that had to love him no matter what. It meant he had to love them no matter what even if he hated what they did to him.

He really wanted it.

But he also liked being an only child. It was just him and his mom and it felt right sometimes even if he wanted his dad to be there for him.

Even though he wanted a brother or a sister it felt right. The way it was supposed to be, you know.

Now, Jake knew Amy came from a big family not quite sure how big but he knew it was big. He’d heard the stories and even met one or two of them before when they came to pick her up for lunch. They were nice and all seemed to have a different obscure nickname for her (His fav was when her brother called her Hermanita which Jake tormented her with for the next three weeks by calling her Herm. She called him Pineapples for the next four.).

When they started dating, it all seemed to shift a little bit. She talked about them a little more but he still hadn’t really met any of her family but it’s not like he was pushing her or anything. He hadn’t really mentioned her meeting his mom so he wasn’t gonna say anything.

But he still didn’t know how many siblings she actually had.

Then they ran into Manuel in the grocery store.

“Manny?”

“Amy! Hey!” Jake stood awkwardly to the side as Amy and her brother hugged.

“What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t going to be in Brooklyn till April.” Amy asked as she pulled away and stepped back closer to Jake.

“Well, technically I’m not. I’m only in town for a night and since I got in an hour ago and well I’m staying with a buddy and were going to the Knicks game tonight.”

“So you’re blowing your family off for basketball?”

“Mimi, their floor seats. Of course I’m blowing you all off.”

“You have floor seats?!” Jake gasps.

“Yeah, right at middle court, I couldn’t believe it either.”

“Ames, you should not judge him. I wouldn’t tell my family I was in town if I had those tickets either. Floor seats, Ames.”

“I don’t care, you could’ve still told me you were flying in. I wouldn’t have told mom or dad.”

“Couldn’t take that chance. So, Meems, you wanna introduce the guy that has impeccable taste in basketball teams.”

Amy goes beet red when she realizes, none of her family knows, she’s actually been dating anyone new. “Um, this is Jake Peralta, my boyfriend.”

Jake reaches out his hand and Manny grasps it firmly, “Manny. You’re her partner too, right?”

“Yeah,”

“So is it really true you once glued all her pen caps to the bottom of her pen cup?”

“Oh yeah totally, took my like three hours to get them all firmly stuck there.”

“Oh man when I heard about that, I couldn’t believe you actually did that. She was so pissed about that by the way. She ranted about it to our group chat for like 20 minutes.”

“Aw, you ranted about me.” Jake smiles and turns to look at her batting his eyes.

“Of course I did. You were and still are one of the most annoying people I have ever met. Now, we need to go or else were gonna be late for the movie.”

“Nice to meet you Manny!” Jake calls out as Amy pushes Jake down the aisle, she gives him a big push and walks back and gives her brother another hug.

“Hey, don’t tell mom about Jake yet. I haven’t told her about him yet and I was gonna call this weekend.”

“You look happy, and this one had better be better than the last asshole.”

“First of all, Teddy was not an asshole and he is.”

“Meems, he was and I hope you’re right.” Amy turns and speed walks down the aisle to Jake who is picking out what seems like four more kinds of candy and her purse is just not big enough to smuggle that many into the theater.

 

* * *

 

 The next time Jake meets another one of Amy’s brothers is at Thanksgiving and there are 3 of them. His mom was going to be out of town on a cruise so Amy invited Jake to spend Thanksgiving with her family and he was hella nervous.

Like way too nervous.

He had already met her parents and he and her dad got along well enough (not great but enough) and her mom was like in love with him so there was that but he had really only met Manny and they actually texted a little more than Amy was comfortable with but she couldn’t stop it.

But now Jake was meeting 3 more. All at once.

It was a little nerve wracking but at least this would put him over halfway through the Santiago brothers. He would still have 3 more to go.

They are driving down Amy’s childhood street and she’s going over her brother’s again, “Ok, so, you’re going to meet, Luis, Danny, and Marco. Luis is the baby and is still single even though I am convinced he’s dating his roommate. Do not mention that though. Our parents do not know he’s bi. Danny and Marco are the second and third oldest and they’re twins. Danny has a mole on his cheek and Marco doesn’t. Danny is also married to Louisa and they have a 5 year old named Henry. Louisa is also 5 months pregnant but don’t mention her weight. She’s a little self conscious. Marco is engaged to Erica and they’re getting married in January. Got it?”

“Luis is single, but possibly dating roommate but don’t mention it. Danny and Marco are twins. Danny has the mole and kid and Louisa. Marco has no mole and Erica, getting married in January. I got it.”

“Great, because we’re here.”

Jake doesn’t really register the next 2 minutes because he’s nervous as hell but he will absolutely not forget the next 7 hour and 43 minutes that follow because they were the absolute best.

He and Luis instantly connected over their love of cop movies and Jake couldn’t believe that Amy had been hiding him from him all this time because he also loved DIE HARD! Like what was Amy even thinking. Sure, it wasn’t Luis’s favorite movie of all time but he had seen it and loved it enough times for it to actually be up there so Jake takes that as a win.

Danny and Marco seemed to try and tag team him and scare the shit out of him but Amy scared them off and they’ve been hitting it off ever since.

They have been exchanging ridiculous embarrassing stories about Amy for the past hour and Jake could tell it was starting to get to her a little, but she just got up and had a quiet conversation with her mom.

Before they left Luis had added him to a group chat with ALL of the Santiago brothers and really that just made him way too happy because he hadn’t even met all of them yet and they were already accepting him.

He drove on the way home and when he checked his phone when he pulled into the parking spot in front of their  building he found over twenty texts all about him.

 

**the brotherhood**

**From: Manny Santiago**

sent 10:03

_see i knew youd like him!_

 

**the brotherhood**

**From: Danny Santiago**

sent 10:05

_You knew nothing_

 

**the brotherhood**

**From: Danny Santiago**

sent 10:05

_And yeah we like this one_

 

**the brotherhood**

**From: Alex Santiago**

sent 10:17

_We all shouldve met him before you went around adding him to chats_

 

**the brotherhood**

**From: Luis Santiago**

sent 10:19

_alex hes like my new bff so like we added him. also hes like not a bored of wood like the last one. also everything we heard about the pranks was true._

 

**the brotherhood**

**From: Luis Santiago**

sent 10:20

_after all the pranks you pulled on amy the guy should have your respect._

 

**the brotherhood**

**From: Alex Santiago**

sent 10:22

_WAIT! so that means the thing with all the bananas actually happened?!_

 

**the brotherhood**

**From: Luis Santiago**

sent 10:23

_yep_

 

**the brotherhood**

**From: Alex Santiago**

sent 10:25

_Oh man. I need to meet this guy._

 

**the brotherhood**

**From: Alex Santiago**

sent 10:25

_I realy didnt believe that happened._

 

**the brotherhood**

**From: Mateo Santiago**

sent 10:26

_I am trying to sleep so shut up and also Im not liking him till I see pics that the banana thing actually happened_

**the brotherhood**

**From: Andy Santiago**

sent 10:28

_You definitely are not but fine we will put this to rest for the night_

 

**the brotherhood**

**From: Andy Santiago**

sent 10:28

_Also I want it noted that I really want to meet you too Jake._

 

Jake couldn’t help but smile and put his phone back in his pocket.

(He didn’t respond until the next morning but when he did it was just a banana, a pen and a winky face… followed by a crap ton of heart emojis.)


	3. supply closets

> _ they fell into a labyrinth of supply closets _

“We should not be doing this.”

“Ames, you have said that 5 times already. If you actually wanted to stop you would’ve done it by now.”

“Just because I don’t want to stop doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be doing this.” She breathed out as she tilted her head to give him better access to her neck.

“This is totally hot. We should really do this more often.”

“Jake, this is a supply closet. This is definitely not hot and we should not do this again.”

“You’re too wound up. Let me loosen you up a bit.” He says as he starts to make his way down her neck and as far as he could on chest since she refused to unbutton her shirt all the way. (They were still at work and she was absolutely not going to going to be caught naked in a supply closet)

He dropped to his knees as he started to unzip her pants and bring them down. He quickly came face to face with Amy’s panties.

Her ninja turtle panties.

It’s like she knew to wear the ones he had given her for Christmas today. She just knew.

“They were my only clean pair left. I’ve been working non-stop for over a week and you refuse to do laundry.” She muttered as if reading his mind. He knew she hated them.

She must really be desperate.

He slips his hand into them and past her folds, eliciting him a quiet moan from Amy.

He was just about to pull down those ninja turtle panites, when suddenly he was blinded.

“Oh my god!”

Amy pushed him as far from her as she could. It wasn’t very far but the force was enough to rip his hand out her panties and send him careening into the wall of shelves and his foot into a mop bucket and mop.

“What the hell are the two of you doing?!”

He still couldn’t figure out who was screaming at them since they rudely interrupted them.

“Well- um, we were- I don’t know, Jake?!” Amy babbles, “I mean we were just- I don’t know!”

Jake is finally able to blink the light away to find Gina and Rosa staring at them. Amy has already pulled up her pants and was hastily trying to button them but her hands were shaking so bad she couldn’t manage to thread the button through the hole.

“‘Sup Rosa, Gina.” Jake raises his hand to nod at them, Rosa seems completely unamused, while Gina looks like she’s not trying at all to hide the cackles or her phone that appears to be taping the entire exchange.

“Oh Jacob, this is going all over the twitterverse. All my followers are going to eat this right up.”

“Please don’t do that!” Amy pleads, but Jake knows the damage is already done. There is no bargaining with Gina once she has it in her head.

Jake starts to get up from, but his foot is really stuck in the bucket so he grabs the shelf for support and sends the entire shelf falling towards Amy. She manages to get out of the way just in time and the thing falls just to the left of her.

“See this is why we don’t have sex at the office, Jake!” Amy yells at him.

He’s still struggling with the bucket on his foot, but he responds cheekily, “I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“I was! Profusely!” She steps over the shelf and grabs the bucket from his foot and yanks, hard.

The bucket finally gives way and Amy stumbles back slightly but she keeps her footing. She steps over the mess they’ve created and pushes past the Rosa and Gina, who is still filming the entire exchange with a huge smile on her face.

Amy looks back at the two of them and even Rosa has cracked a smile.

“We will never speak of this. And you,” She points to Jake still on the floor in the closet, “This is never happening again.”

(Of course Gina mentions it, every day for almost a month. And of course Jake makes it his personal mission to get her to have sex at work again. He, of course, succeeds. It may or may not be in a different supply closet.)

  
  



	4. retirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one told him about the boredom that comes with retirement. NO ONE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a really busy past few weeks. I kinda feel like I went from posting all the time to not at all. I mean I also got some serious writers block so there's that too. Anyway, this is the little thing I got for this fic.

> _ they fell into a labyrinth of retirement _

He was going out of his mind.

One hundred percent going out of his mind. He was so goddamn bored and he had no one to even share his boredom with was killing him.

He had already watched the news, Die Hard (three times today), and for some reason a weird new children’s cartoon that was about superheroes solving crime with grammar. (Amy would really love the show but was she here with him? Nooooo, she was not. She was off having fun.)

The fact that the conjunction cannon was a thing and that he knew that Super Sentence was gonna break up that run on sentence fox with a conjunction and a comma was a real fucking problem.

God, he was losing his mind!

As Super Sentence and Grammar Girl picked up the conjunction cannon and was just about to shoot the run-on sentence fox, he finally caved and picked up his phone and called Amy.

The phone rang once before she finally picked up.

“Captain Santiago,”

“I am losing my mind.” He groaned as he melted back into the couch, watching Grammar Girl and Super Sentence pelt the run-on sentence fox with a comma and but. The run-on sentence fox’s back arched and stopped running.

“You are definitely not losing your mind.”

“Ames, I am. I am deeply involved in the plot of the  _ Grammar Gang  _ and it is a real problem. I cannot watch Grammar Girl correct another effect and affect problem again or the there, their, they’re debate. I just can’t!”

“Ok, first of all, where was this show when I was growing up and second, call Charles. He probably has some cooking class or something.”

“I cannot spend my first day of retirement with Charles!” Grammar Girl has just pulled the “e” mask off of the ‘ffect’ mouse and let it run back to its family. Oh my god he was losing his mind. Maybe he should call Charles.

“Well what about Maya or Ben. I think Ben isn’t working today.”

“They’re our children. They are supposed to come crawling back to us not the other way around.”

“Jake, you need to deal with this. It was your choice remember.”

“Ugh, I know but still, I was expecting you to retire with me not the other way around.”

“You do I am like 4 years younger than you, right?”

“Yes, I know that because you tell me on a regular basis but come on! We should’ve retired together!”

“Jake, I thought you knew I was definitely going to retire after you because I actually like the paperwork side of being a captain while you just don’t.”

Jake groaned again and his eyes glanced over to the Grammar Gang and now Grammar Girl’s friend was becoming Adjective Abby and was about to pelt that poor sentence fox with adjective paint. (Like really what even is this show?)

“Jake, I’d love to keep chatting with you but I have a meeting in 15 minutes and I really need to go.”

“Ok, I’ll see you later babe.”

“I love you, I’ll see you later.”

“Love you too, bye.” Then Jake hung up and turned his attention to the Grammar Gang and groaned again.

He watched as Grammar Girl tossed a period like a frisbee right at that poor sentence fox and it yelped as the frisbee hit it in the rear.

He always thought that retirement was supposed to be fun. Spending all his time with his friends and watching a lot of TV and doing whatever he wants.

Retirement was always supposed to be some of the most relaxing time of his life.

But he’s losing his mind and he really can’t wait for the next 4 years to be over so Amy can join him in the  _ Grammar Gang  _ hell he’s found himself in.

If he ever finds the creator of the  _ Grammar Gang  _ he just might kill them because he should not just be learning about proper grammar in his retirement. He just shouldn’t.


	5. break ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So of course I've had so pretty intense writer's block for about all the time I've been at school and of course I should 100% be studying for my environmental issues exam tomorrow or working on my creative writing paper for Friday or really anything that isn't this rn but this is what happens when you don't want to do what you're supposed to. 
> 
> So I actually started this a couple weeks ago much like all the chapters I have partially written for this fic (have I mentioned my writer's block?). But when I started writing this I thought it was gonna go one way and then Natalie_Carson posted the last chapter for her fic, (which is amazing and you should go check it out: When Love Became an Act of Defiance) and it got me thinking about my whole opinion on Roger and well me and my feelings about cheating happened again.
> 
> Any have fun and enjoy it because in all honesty I can't wait for Fall Break and I NEED IT TO GET RID OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK!
> 
> M

> _they fell into a labyrinth of break ups_

Jake was laying on the couch, his arm being used as a pillow, as _Die Hard_  played on the TV as he scrolled through instagram on his phone. It was the first time in a couple weeks, he had a few hours to himself before he had to go somewhere and be put together and cheerful and supportive.

God, sometimes he wished he was 20 again with almost no responsibilities. Not really, but he wished his body could recover from life the way he used to.

He’s just scrolled past the 4th cute dog video in a row, when the front door is yanked open and slammed shut.

He lifts his head up from his half asleep arm and looks to see his daughter basically running past him and up the stairs. Before he knows it he hears the door to her bedroom slam shut.

It all happens so fast and he immediately knows something is wrong.

His normally bubbly daughter, who usually talks about her day or gets a snack basically ran right past him and slammed her door when she walked into the house.

Jake pushed himself off the couch and headed right upstairs.

He paused right before he got to her door. He could hear her crying through the door and he questioned whether he should just come back in a few hours and bring her dinner.

Or should he knock.

Maya never did things like this. She only ever got upset when it was typically something big or her favorite show was cancelled (and that had happened four times now so he can vouch for that one).

He hesitated once more before he gently knocked on the door.

“My, is everything ok?” He asked softly through the door, his head resting on the door for support.

“Go away!” God, it killed him that his baby was hurting.

“I need to know what happened, honey.”

“No you don’t! Just leave me alone!” Her voice crack and he heard her sniffle. She was definitely not ok.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what happened.”

“Just go away!” Jake tried turning the door knob and to his surprise, the knob turned and he pushed the door open. Maya was sprawled out on her bed, her backpack thrown across the room. Her face was pushed deep into a pillow and Jake could hear her softly crying.

Jake slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down next to her. Gingerly, he put his hand on her back and rubbed gently.

“Hey…” She didn’t move at first but slowly she turned her face out of the pillow. Her face was red and blotchy and all Jake can feel is the pain he feels because she’s in pain.

“What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“It’ll get better if you talk about it.”

“No, it won’t.” She cries harder. Jake pulls Maya up onto her knees and into his chest. She wraps her arms around his neck. He feels her hot, wet tears seep into his shirt and down his back. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes too.

“My-” His voice cracks as he feels a ball form in the back of his throat. He hates seeing her like this and god he wishes he could do something to just end it all right now, so she’ll be his happy little girl again. 

“Just tell me what happened.” He pleads into her hair, as he strokes her back. 

She just cries harder. 

“Please, honey.” He whispers and hugs her tighter. He just wants to hold her for the rest of her life.

Jake doesn’t know how long they sat there, Maya clinging to him and him clinging to her, when she finally let go of him, her tears finally stopped, but her face still red and puffy.

 She keeps her eyes averted down and away from his face.

“I broke up with Aiden.” She says so softly, Jake wouldn’t be sure he heard her say anything at all if he hadn’t seen her mouth move.

“What?”

“Aiden, um, I broke up with him.” Suddenly, it all makes sense. Why she didn’t want to tell him, why she was still upset?

“Oh, honey. What happened?”

“I found him making out with another girl in the bathroom. I thought we were fine and then it all just exploded.” Jake looked slightly stunned, but he knew how she felt. He’d never been cheated on but he had his dad, which honestly he counted as legitimately being cheated on.

“My, I’m so sorry, but now you know he wasn’t it for you.” He tries not to sound relieved because he really didn’t like Aiden to begin with.

“I know that but it still hurts. It was like I wasn’t good enough or something.”

“No! You are not the problem here! Absolutely not!” Jake can feel himself getting angry at the thought of his daughter thinking she is not good enough, “The person getting cheated on is not the problem. It’s him. He just assumed that he can do whatever he wants in a relationship and that is not the case. A relationship is about give and take and all he did was take.”

“I know that, but why? Why did he feel the need to cheat?” Tears start to well in her eyes again.

“Do you know about my dad? Grandpa Roger?” He asks her, knowing the answer is going to be no because he kept it from the kids for a reason.

She shakes her head.

“Ok, well, he wasn’t always there like he is now. He’s really made an effort to be there for me, Grandma Karen, and you kids. He cheated on Grandma left and right and in all honesty I think it was because he didn’t want to grow up and accept he has responsibilities or he didn’t want that life, I don’t know. But anyway he left, when I was 8 and didn’t look back. He thought the life of sleeping with flight attendants and bartenders and airport personnel was better than a life with his kid. For a long time I believed he left because of me. I believed I was the reason he cheated. It took me a long time to figure out that it wasn’t me. It was him. The one doing the cheating is the one that made the mistake and is the one that should hold the blame. Yes, I judged my mom for choosing to give my dad a second chance because I didn’t think he could change, but he did.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about him?” She asks finally.

“Because in all honesty, I didn’t want you to have the same opinion I have of him. You deserve to make your own opinion.”

Maya looks like she’s trying to contemplate everything he just said.

“But, Maya, my point is it isn’t your fault Aiden cheated on you. He did it because he did it and it sucks but sometimes that’s what happens. It’ll hurt for awhile but you’ll let it go at some point and move on from that jackass.”

“Thanks, dad.” She smiles sadly and gives him another hug.

“Now, how about we order some takeout and watch John McClane blow some stuff up because honestly _Die Hard_ is so much better than a romcom.” Jake says, standing out and holding his hand out for his still red faced daughter. She takes his hand and let’s him pull her up off the bed and out of her room.


	6. pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey through pregnancy, month by month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a while and all but let's just say I'm kind of barely keeping it together. I have a paper I haven't started due at midnight and another due tomorrow so there's that and of course the crippling depression and anxiety.
> 
> This meant to be snapshots so the scenes are meant to be short. If I wanted it to be longer I would done a pregnancy pic.
> 
> Also review and Kudos and Happy December and Birthday month to me because I need it.

> ****_they fell into a labyrinth of_ _pregnancy_

**_1_ **

Amy found out on a Tuesday. She was arresting a prep and had him shoved against a wall right next to a dumpster when suddenly all she could smell what she thought was tuna salad coming out of the dumpster and actually threw up all over the preps shoes.

He promptly yelled, “What the fuck!? What are you pregnant or something because he have to give warning before you throw up everywhere!”

Amy didn’t think twice about what he had said and just shoved the prep to the beat cop next to her and got as far away from the dumpster as humanly possible.

It wasn’t till she was sitting back at her desk in the precinct, when what the prep had said ran through her head and she actually thought back to when she last had a period.

She left work early and bought a test from the closest bodega. She went back 30 minutes later just to buy 4 more to confirm what the first test had said.

 

**_2_ **

“Ugghhhh!” Amy rolled over in bed groaning, drawing Jake from his almost asleep state.

“What?” He rolls over to look at her.

“You! You did this to me! I can’t roll over on my stomach my boobs feel like water balloons ready to pop!”

Jake looks over at her tenderly, “If I could make my pecs hurt instead of yours, I would.”

“That helps nothing. I do not need your sympathy.”

“I could give you something else…” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and then dives under the covers.

Amy groans, but this time it isn’t from the tenderness of her breasts.

 

**_3_ **

“At 11 weeks, are baby is supposed to be forming early sweat glands.” Jake reads allowed from one of the many pregnancy books he has accumulated from the library.

She should’ve gotten pregnant years ago if it meant he’d actually read something of substance.

“So what you’re saying is now the baby is swimming around in pee, amniotic fluid,  _ and  _ sweat. Wow, that makes me feel so good about all the extra weight I’m carrying around.”

“That’s our baby’s pee, amniotic fluid, and sweat your talking about.” Jake calls back.

Amy looks down at her stomach and cradles it lovingly, “Yeah, it is.”

 

**_4_ **

Jake’s phone rings just as he is about to start packing his things up for the day.

“Hey Ames!”

_ “Have you left yet?” _

“I’m just about to leave. What’s up?”

_ “I need you to stop on your way home. I desperately need strawberry sorbet and pepperjack cheese.” _

“Umm, ok sure. Any particular reason that craving was brought on?”

_ “I was thinking about the time we went to the beach and had cheese and crackers and then had ice cream but I don’t want ice cream but I want strawberries, but I really want something cold if you get what I mean.” _

Jake didn’t know what to think from that conclusion but he’s learned not to question her cravings.

“Of course babe I can stop and get that. Anything else you want?”

_ “Well now that you mention I also need fluff.” _

“Can do! Love you!”

_ “Love you too! Oh and also grapes!” _

“Sure babe, see you soon.”

Jake dropped the phone down on his desk. He couldn’t wait for her weird cravings to stop because some of them really grossed him out, but then again he couldn’t wait for their kid to actually be born.

 

**_5_ **

Amy was looking at baby names on her phone during her lunch break. Normally, Jake joined her, but today it was Charles because for some reason she loved almost every weird concoction he created.

“Have you put Jacob or jake on your list yet?” Charles asked. Amy looked up from her phone and stared at him. This was the fifth or sixth time he’s suggested a name that both she and Jake refused to name their child.

“We are not naming the child after Jake.”

“But the baby is already going to have an awesome dad. Can you imagine if the kid was named after the kid?”

“Charles, no.”

“But-”

“No.”

“What about Juniper?”

“No offense Charles but we are naming the child no-” She is immediately cut off but the slight fluttering she feels in the pit of her stomach. Her hand goes straight to her stomach and holds it there, waiting for the movement to return.

“What is it?” Charles looks at her concerned.

“The baby. I thinked it just moved.”

“Really?!” Charles says immediately crouching to his knees and putting his hands on her slightly protruding stomach. Normally, she would care that Charles is this close and touching her way to intimately, but she doesn’t care. Her child just moved for the first time and that’s all that really matters.

She feels the fluttering again and she gasps, tears starting to fill her eyes. She stays there frozen as the fluttering continues and Charles puts his other hand on her stomach.

She hates that Jake isn’t here for this, but in a weird sort of way the fact that it’s Charles instead of Jake seems weirdly right.

Of course Jake gets a small novel sized text from Charles 20 minutes later and then a 40 minute conversation about how magical it all felt, so Amy feels that even though Jake wasn’t there, he has been pretty informed about how it felt. But Jake learned what it felt like later that night when the baby decided to have a dance party in her stomach.

 

**_6_ **

Amy was sitting at her desk in since she had been put on desk duty a few months ago and she was ready to murder someone. She hated desk duty.

It was so boring and it was taking the fun out of paperwork and that was saying something, because she loved paperwork.

Throughout the week she had been starting to experience hot and cold flashes so she was where a sweatshirt since about an hour ago she got unbearably cold. She had just gotten up to use the bathroom and the small amount of activity had sent Amy into a sweat.

As much as she already loved this child, this pregnancy was killing her.

She pulled the sweatshirt over her head and put it on the back of her chair and went back to work.

Bernice, a new rookie, coughed and she looked up. She then coughed again and slightly looked down at her. Amy looked down and saw it.

She felt her face flush with red and she quickly crossed her arms across her chest as she stood up and walked back to the bathroom, calling a “thanks” back to Bernice.

Once she was in the bathroom she removed her arms and really looked at the small stains depicting where her nipples would be.

God, she the pregnancy really was trying to kill her.

 

**_7_ **

Like most of the weird things that happened in this pregnancy she was at work when they happened. She had gone upstairs to visit Jake for lunch, when she cried out in pain and clutched her bump.

“Amy! What’s happening?!” Jake asked frantically and knelt to the ground to look at her.

“Braxton Hicks.” She breathed out, “I think it’s Braxton Hicks.”

“Ames, I don’t know it looks like you are in a lot of pain.”

“I’m fi- AHHHHHHH”

“We’re going to the doctor. I don’t care. I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

She squeezed his hand tight and then she felt it all release and she felt ok. “Jake I think it stopped.” She said breathing heavy. “We don’t need to go to the doctor.”

“Ames, you were just crying out in pain.”

“Jake, I’m fine.”

“No, you aren’t. If you don’t want to go to the doctor we are at least going home for the day.”

“But-”

“No buts,” he says cutting her off. “You are at least relaxing for the rest of the day so this doesn’t happen again.”

Amy doesn’t want to go home but then again she also doesn’t want to go to the doctor’s to be told something she already knows.

“Fine,” She relents and gets up to go tell Holt that they are leaving.

 

**_8_ **

It was the first time in what seemed like forever she was finally seeing Gina and Rosa and they were catching her up on everything that was happening in the precinct that Jake didn’t tell her. Which was a surprising amount.

“And then Hitchcock and Scully decided to try and get one over on Jake because he had taken all their snacks, so they were going to change Jake’s password for his login.” Amy was already starting to laugh because she could see exactly where this was going.

“So they called IT and asked them to change his password but instead of changing  _ Jake’s  _ password, IT changed Hitchcock’s password.” Amy is laughing so hard now that she is getting weird looks from the people around them but she doesn’t care.

“He still hasn’t been able to get into his account and it’s been 3 days. We have a bet to see how long it takes them to figure out they changed their own password instead of Jake’s.” Amy is now practically crying from laughter, when she feels a slight squirt down below.

She almost immediately stops laughing, and squeezes her legs together.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” She says quickly and excuses herself.

She’d like to say that was the only time that happened that night but that would be a lie.

 

**_9_ **

It has been 13 hours and she is ready to kill Jake.

She has never committed murder before but this was making her seriously consider it.

13 hours of hell for what?

A screaming baby. Sleepless nights? Insanity? More debt?

She’d go to jail for murder but man it might be worth it.

The doctor comes in again to check on her.

“UGHHHHHH!” She screamed again and gripped Jake’s hand, “You did this to me!”

“Hi, Amy! I’m going to check and see how dilated you are.” pulls the sheet up and checks quickly, “Well, it looks like you’ve reached 10 centimeters so were going to start to push in about a minute.”

Another contraction hits her and she squeezes Jake’s hand again and she hears him grunt slightly.

Nurses swarm into the room and prep her. Amy’s legs are propped up and she is put into position to push. The doctor looks up from her spot between her legs and asks, “Ready to push?”

Amy looks to Jake and then looks back to the doctor and nods. She takes a deep breath and starts to push.

 

**_0_ **

She’s exhausted and can barely think but all she cares to do is stare at the gorgeous little with dark hair matted to her head, who is nestled in her arms.

She can’t believe that she was living inside of her for nine months. This gorgeous little girl that literally part of her.

“We made her.” Jake says, his eyes not leaving her either. He just as in awe as she is with their daughter.

“Yeah we did.”

They stare at her for a few minutes and watch as she yawns and even grasp one of their fingers.

“We aren’t naming her Jacqueline like Charles wanted.” Jake breaks the silence of awes.

“God, no.”

“I liked Maya for a girl remember.”

“Maya,” She sighs and looks down lovingly at her daughter, “She does look like a Maya doesn’t she.”

“Yeah, she does.”

“Maya Karen Santiago-Peralta does have a nice ring to it.”

“It does.”

“Well then, welcome to the world, Maya.” Amy smiles down at her daughter and knows right there that ll the pain and agony she endured throughout the pregnancy was worth it. It was all worth it to have Maya.


End file.
